Fantasy Threeway
by Jamaican Princess Rocquellan
Summary: Cloud promised his virginity to Zack for his 18th b-day, but Sephiroth had to come between even that! Yaoi/AU R


Warning: Oral, Anal, Yaoi. Don't like don't read, You have been warned. Sephiroth/Zack/Cloud

My first ever threesome, hope you guys enjoy^^

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns them *sobs*

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Being a fairly new recruit in SOLDIER was tough on Cloud Strife. The blonde had to endure another rigorous day of training and as he made his way tiredly to his quarters, his mind drifted to his best friend and companion Zack Fair. For the short walk back to his unit he had allowed his mind to wander to the first time they had met, the first time that bubbly smile had wormed its way into his heart. It was the day Zack had crashed the helicopter with him, Tseng and two other members of SOLDIER in the snowy mountains. Now the two were extremely good friends and Cloud often looked forward to Zack's nightly visits. He hadn't realized his cheeks were tinted a slight crimson as he thought about the making out they did sometimes.

Luckily for him Zack wasn't someone to pressure him into sex and he had promised his friend when he was ready he would let him know. That was a year and a half ago when he was sixteen and now it was almost his 18th birthday and he finally felt ready, ready to give himself over to the one he adored, the one who held his heart. As he opened the door and used his foot to shut it close, he sighed as he allowed the heavy armor of his uniform to drop carelessly from his shoulder to the floor, still catching his breath after the intense training.

''Seph…….iroth,'' Cloud moaned weakly, remembering how the General had showed up to his training…..AGAIN today. Not that he minded seeing the great hero up close; the man was his idol after all. The way the man's fluent silver hair gleamed under the sunlight as he spoke and his graceful but firm features had SOLDIERs all around wanting to get in the man's pants. It had irked him at the flat out effeminate behavior displayed by some of his comrades but he had kept his mind OFF the great general and on his birthday and the treat to come. No way he would allow his walking wet dreams to ruin his fun.

Unbeknownst to the lithe blonde he was the reason Sephiroth came out to the training grounds. He was the one he wanted to see.

He was expecting Zack tonight, seeing as how it would be his birthday at midnight and we wanted to go further than the heavy kissing and petting they often shared. He was scared shitless at the idea of giving away his virginity but he decided if it would be anybody it would be Zack…….or Sephiroth seeing as how he worshipped the great general but he knew that was just a fleeting dream. Just like most new recruit and SOLDIER he was infatuated with the image and idea of the great hero, but restrained himself be cause he knew there was no way the long haired man would even look his way. He probably saw him as a kid anyways.

He made his way over to the couch in a corner of his unit and took the phone from the small nightstand beside him, deciding he would call Zack just to make sure he was coming over.

~0~

Zack sat in the cafeteria located in the west wing of the training complex, anticipating the time he would go to Cloud's room. He knew the time was right and he didn't want to seem over bearing of forceful but it would be Cloud's 18th birthday soon, and he was fairly certain………well almost that this was the time for them to move past first base. He glanced at the clock as he sipped his mocha latte, knowing the blonde's training would more than likely be over by now. It was 7:30 pm and training normally ended at 6, even though the newer recruits were held back for cleaning duty.

He didn't want to put ALL his eggs in one basket but there was no way he could have resist the shy innocence of such a beautiful person. He flexed his powerful arms as they suddenly seemed to feel a bit weak from anticipation.

His soft blue eyes were hazed in deep thought as he remembered those soft pouty lips, that soft mop of blonde hair and the sweet, tangy taste that was Cloud. He had often dreamt of just ravishing the younger man, tearing his clothes from his body and just fucking him senseless. But Cloud was just 16 when he had began having feelings for him and there was no WAY he would he would force himself on a child. Not a child as innocently delectable as one Cloud Strife……._Shit I tried._

He sipped his latte a little faster at that thought, the coffee strong as it rolled down the back of his throat. He ran a hand through his spiky black hair, anticipation overwhelming him every time he thought about tasting that sweet nectar and taking the blonde's virginity. That would be a first for him even though he was no virgin………far from it thanks to the great General Sephiroth. The man had taken HIS virginity when he was a recruit and even though right now they weren't really an item, he would occasionally satisfy the man's needs. He really wished the great General had shown more interest in him but that was just not the silver haired man's way. Now he had found a real diamond in the rough and he had every intention of holding on to him, keeping him to himself like Gollum kept his precious.

Suddenly his phone went off, startling the SOLDIER out of his thoughts. Fishing the small device out of his pocket and quickly glancing at the LED display, he answered cheerfully…. ''Hi Cloud…''

His heart fluttered when he was asked to come over, feeling in his gut that this was his chance. The boy would be legal in another couple of hours after all. He had wanted this for so long and now it seemed he would get his wish.

''Yes Cloud I'll be over around 10 tonight, wouldn't want to miss your birthday,'' he chirped happily as he listened to the hesitant but smooth voice. Cloud was so shy he had laughed at him many times…….not out of mock but out of love. He could be so adorkable when the chance presented itself.

''I decided on a nice 8 inch cake that will suit you well, it's delectable,'' he told the young man, who was now talking excitedly into the phone. He had known that Black Forest was Cloud's favorite because he had told him some time before, so it was a surprise for him along with a bottle of wine and a present. He had left the gifts in his room, deciding he would deliver when he was ready.

''OK Cloud, see you later,'' he smiled as he disconnected the call. A relieved sigh escaped his lips as he sat back in the chair, cracking his neck as it had seize a bit on him from sitting for a while.

Unbeknownst to dark haired man, he was being watched and listened to by none other than General Sephiroth, who had plans of his own for the night ahead.

~0~

More than a year before the great General had gotten the grueling task of manning the cameras in the security rooms after the man responsible took sick and he was closest nearby. It was with a furrowed brow that he sat and watched the 20+ display screens of activities in the different hallways, getting bored quickly as there was nothing interesting happening.

He was about to rotate the angle of a specific camera when Zack came in to view, hurriedly pulling a blonde behind him. They were moving very suspiciously so he decided to have the cameras follow them. He had turned up the volume so he could hear what was being said as they pulled into a dark corner, which wasn't dark enough for the Generals superb sight.

''_Zack…….please, not here ok? What if somebody sees us?''_

''_Don't worry Cloud, no one can see us here.'' Then Zack had pressed his lips to the blonde's, kissing him firm but tenderly._

Sephiroth's interest was peaked as he took in the obviously reserved young man, seeming to be much younger than Zack from what he could tell.

''_Zack, we might get caught,'' the blonde pleaded but Zachary was so horny, even though it was obvious he was trying to restrain himself a bit._

''_Zack……. Not now, on my 18__th__ birthday ok? I promise. I'm just not ready as yet.'' The blonde pleaded as he pulled away._

_There was a shift in Zack's eyes before he muttered, ''You're right Cloud, I'm I………what have I done?'' His hands were now over his mouth, complete shock registering on his face._

''_No Zack, please don't be scared, I'm just not ready….ok? I promise when I'm 18 alright. Please don't be scared, I forgive you,'' the blonde explained, his voice like silk._

Sephiroth smirked as he drank in the blonde, something about the younger man rubbing him all the right ways. And it didn't help the blonde's cause that he was a virgin either, Sephiroth loved breaking in the inexperienced.

''_Cloud…….how could I? I wanted to………'' Zack's hands shook as he uttered his next words. ''You're only 16 Cloud………Oh sweet Shiva I would have been arrested for statutory rape.''_

''_Well I um…..I…….aaaah,'' Cloud stammered, not sure how to say what he was feeling. ''Well you kiss nice Zack……..I would um, like to……………kiss……. You more often?''_

''_You're not appalled? I tried to………and you're so young,'' Zack muttered as he ran a hand down the boy's cheeks. The boy leaned in to the touch, reveling in the sensation from what Sephiroth could see._

''_No Zack……I mean, you do have feelings for me right? Then I don't mind at all. Just….um…. make sure …..it's only me,'' Cloud muttered, his blush darkening as he turned his head to the side, away from Zack's intense gaze._

_Zack smiled warmly before kissing the top of the blonde's head. ''I promise my little chocobo head, that I will not screw anybody else, I'll wait for you,'' he grinned, his arms crossed in a pledge._

_They shared another intense kiss, devouring each others lips before they went off again._

Sephiroth couldn't explain it but ever since the first time he saw the blonde, he had been drawn to him somehow, wanting to know more, to dominate and conquer. He begrudgingly admitted he wanted Cloud Strife, ever since the first time he watched him train and realized that under the shy virgin there was a warrior. A warrior that was yet to unlock his true potential.

Sephiroth wanted to be the one to break that warrior, bend him to his will. He would not deny Zack the boy, he would share even, he just wanted to be first and a smirk graced his lips as he devised a way to get Zack away from Cloud's unit for a little while. He took out his phone and dialed Angeal, Zack's mentor and teacher.

''Get out of bed Angeal, it's way too early for naps,'' Sephiroth smirked, hearing the grumbling voice of his friend after he answered his call. ''I would advice you to acquire a little……..help the next time Genesis comes around. He seems to be running you ragged.'' He quickly held the phone a distance from his ears after a long string of curses was heard from Genesis. ''Calm down you imp, put Angeal back on,'' Sephiroth drawled, not seeing what his friend could see in such a ill-tempered First Class SOLDIER. ''Ah Angeal, I need you to keep Zack under your wing for a while. I checked his records and he's been slacking off on training again, his rank grades are disastrous,'' the man lied, his voice smooth and unwavering. His smirk transformed into a full blown smile when Angeal had promised to give Zack another lesson that night.

~0~

Cloud had tried to fix his unit the best he could. He had a dusty old sheet set that was washed the day before then put aside for use today. The soft red material with shiny golden flowers bathed the small apartment in its glow under the soft light of a few candles as the bed, pillows and windows were covered with the matching material. He had cleaned up a bit and even though he could not have afforded to deck the place out, it was looking much better than most other days.

''Um……..champagne,'' Cloud muttered as he checked his small fridge, making sure it was chilled or at least getting there. He had taken a bath and had put on his best dress shirt, which also turned out to be his only one. It was a long sleeved white shirt which exposed the top of his chest, revealing the creamy smooth skin there. He wore it with close fitting jeans that fanned out at the legs, which was his most favorite pair. He looked at the clock and noticed it was 9:40pm and he expected Zack any moment now, a bit of nervousness washing over him as the time drew nearer.

Cloud gasped softly; almost frightened as there was a knock on his door. He wiped his suddenly cold hands on his pants and made an outward sigh as he walked towards the door, wrenching it open.

''Hey Zack, you're a…bit…..early?'' Cloud meeped at the realization that it was the great General that was standing before his door and not Zack Fair.

~0~

Zack had grabbed his bag with the goodies for Cloud from his apartment a few hours later and was merrily making his way through the corridors en route to his destination when his phone rang, startling him a bit.

'_Why the hell would Angeal be calling me now? SHIT!'_

Zack cursed inwardly while talking to his teacher, wanting to just hang up the phone.

''Can't this wait until tomorrow Angeal, pleeeeeeeease?'' Zack whined while shifting around on his heels, wanting nothing more than to go to Cloud. It was 9:30 and he didn't want to be late. He listened to Angeal telling him about the fundamentals of having himself in check and not slacking off and he rolled his blue-violet eyes on occasion, wishing the man would just hang up.

''_I was told you were slacking off Zack, be careful.''_

That had Zack stop dead in his tracks, eyes narrowing. Somebody WANTED Angeal to call him, probably to stall him. But why? Why would somebody want to stall him and who, it didn't make any sense.

Then it hit him…..'Cloud.'

He quickly pocketed his phone after snapping it shut and raced down to the boy's room, realizing that it was already 10:15.

~0~

''Hello Cloud,'' Sephiroth purred, his voice as smooth and rich as cream. He watched the shocked expression on the boy's face as he stared at him, pouty lips hanging open and chibi eyes wide in wonderment. His green, mako eyes strayed down to the revealed chest and he made a small purr of approval.

Cloud was in a stupor, until he realized he was probably drooling at the man's presence. _Sephiroth….. here? But how, why? He never pays attention to the lower ranks, ohmygodohmygodohmygod. What the hell do I do?_

Snapping himself back to reality Cloud muttered hesitantly, ''Um…….hi general….Sephiroth, Sir!'' his voice suddenly going a pitch too high on the title. ''Would you like to……..come in Sir?'' he asked, stepping aside to let the man into his unit.

''Gladly,'' Sephiroth answered before taking the first step inside. He noticed the boy's room was much smaller than his (obviously) as he stood by the door, waiting on Cloud to instruct him on where to sit. He didn't want to seem demanding so he allowed the boy to catch his breath on his own.

Realizing he had the man standing with out direction, Cloud muttered……''You can have a seat on the couch….General….Sephiroth…..Sir.''

Behavior such as Cloud's normally got on Sephiroth's nerves but he enjoyed watching just his presence turn the blonde into mush. 'Thank you,' he muttered politely before making his way over to the couch and took a seat. The leather of his cloak was pushed back as he took a seat and and he took in the boy's face, realizing his cheeks were flushed.

Cloud was scared shitless, the General was in his home and he didn't know why. Shyly he asked…''Sorry to bother you …..Sir….''

''Call me Sephiroth,'' the long haired man answered in a purr.

''Se….Sephiroth, but why…um… are you here?'' Cloud finished, his voice soft and his eyes not looking at the man directly in fear he may have offended him with his question.

Sephiroth gave the boy a predatory smile while he looked elsewhere. ''It will be your 18th birthday soon and I wanted to congratulate you personally,'' he answered.

''Th…thank you Sir,'' Cloud answered excitedly, happy that the great hero had decided to greet him personally. It was such an honor his heart swelled at the gesture.

''Sephiroth,'' the long haired man reiterated as he slowly pushed himself off the couch and walked over to the blonde, his steps graceful and firm.

Cloud didn't suspect a thing when the man stood, his shoes barely making a sound as he slowly strode over to his position. His blue crystalline eyes went wide in shock when there was a firm but gentle grasp on his chin, the man pulling his face to look at him. His touch felt like fire where they held him and he had been dreaming of this for a long time anyways.

The boy's soft features along with the look of pure innocence on his face had drawn Sephiroth like moth to a flame. He suddenly felt the urge to taste him, to claim him for his own, a sort of compulsion that was like his sole purpose for existing at the moment. Cloud's eyes were pinned to his, seemingly a bit unfocused and he brought his head down slowly and planted a soft chaste kiss to the boy's moist lips. He had no intention of ruining the boy's first time, but he needed to be the one to do it. He demanded that right and seeing as he was the General, the great hero, he would not be denied Cloud Strife.

Cloud's blue saucers went even wider as he felt those lips on his, amazingly soft and a bit demanding. ''Sir…….?'' He had tried to speak but was cut off by a tongue delving swiftly into his mouth as soon as his lips had parted, tasting and sucking as it explored his wet cavern. His knees had suddenly gone weak and he clutched at the man's shoulders for support, not knowing whether to go deeper or pull away. His whole body felt on fire from just a simple kiss and his mind became muddled in the process.

Sephiroth…_the General Sephiroth_ was currently trying to suck his tongue out of his mouth. How cool is that?

Suddenly there was a loud knocking on his door and he jumped in surprise, breaking the kiss and moving away from Sephiroth. _Zack?! Shit, what the hell am I gonna do?_ His eyes went wide then, he flinched when a more insistent rap was heard. ''Um…COMING!'' the boy shouted, looking back at Sephiroth with widened eyes, watching as he received a smirk in return. _'Bastard. How the hell will I explain this?'_

Cloud hesitantly made his way over to the door, not realizing the state he was in because he had not realized Sephiroth was slowly working to get his shirt off, because only the last two buttons were looped at this point.

Those slender hips in the pair of tight jeans swayed as Cloud headed over to the door, the movement unintentionally seductive but Sephiroth was feeling every move he was seeing down in his groin, the boy's perky ass drawing him like moth to a flame.

'_Shitshitshitshitshit,'_ Cloud murmured as he tried frantically to think of a way to explain the general's visit without lying. He had no intention of lying to Zack but also wished the first class SOLDIER wouldn't ask, which he knew was impossible. He took one last look at Sephiroth who was sitting with a nonchalant look, looking almost bored as he practically lounged. He gripped the handle tightly and wrenched it open in one swift move, a hesitant smile gracing his heart shaped lips.

''H…hi Zack,'' Cloud answered nervously, his heart rate speeding up immensely.

~0~

Zack did not miss Cloud's disheveled and so damn sexy look, the open shirt and creamy smooth skin teasing him and he looked straight past the blonde to focus his azure blue eyes on the green of the General's, displaying his annoyance fiercely at the idea of what was happening.

''You TRICKED me,'' Zack accused the silver haired man as he strode over to his position, his hand on Cloud's pulling him along. He had left the items on a small table nearby, not wanting to destroy anything he had brought along. ''I know what you want Sephiroth and Cloud is mine!'' Zack growled the last part.

'_Cloud is yours……….'_ Sephiroth smirked as he slowly rose from the chair, seeing Zack pull the boy closer in an embrace that had his hands firmly around his waist from behind. The look in his green eyes were blazing with confidence, that infamous Sephiroth look which meant the man would get his way one way or another, whether all parties involved like it or not.

Sephiroth's eyes pulled Cloud in and refused to let go as the man tilted his chin up to look at him, those depths so intoxicating they enthralled Cloud to the point he subconsciously forgot Zack was even in the room, barely feeling him squeezing him a bit tighter.

Sephiroth used the chance to plant a slow, sweet kiss to Cloud's lips, pulling him forward gently by the chin, his eyes boring into Zack's the entire time as if to say 'I am ALPHA.'

'_Damnit!'_ Zack cursed inwardly when he realized Cloud was slowly trying to pull away from him as Sephiroth tugged gently, proving that if the general wanted he could get Cloud away from him, to be with him instead if the boy's near hypnotized state was any indication. He watched them both and couldn't deny how scorching hot they were together and if the tent in his pants was any indication he was liking this more than he wanted to admit.

Cloud could feel his cheeks burning as the man played with his tongue and tug on his lips, the kiss weakening the very bone in his body. The lust was so strong when he thought about having both men at once, the one he adored and the one he admired. He had not forgotten about the man still holding him and in what would be considered a brave move on his part; he brought one of Zack's hand down to rub the tent in his pants.

''Aaaaaah,'' the boy moaned as he tilted his head to the side after he and Sephiroth's kiss was broken and Zack began to nibble on the sensitive flesh of his neck and his ear. He felt his jeans being opened and pulled down and looked to see Sephiroth cupping his sex and fondling his balls, a very thin smile on his lips as he watched them.

''I believe Zackary that the boy is ready for us both,'' Sephiroth smiled and tilted his head toward the bedroom, pulling a very sexually disoriented Cloud along with him as he head towards it.

Zack had no qualms at all at the new turn of events. He thought Sephiroth would have impeded on his relationship with Cloud……..far worse than he was right now and he honestly didn't have any problem with the new situation, he did have feelings for them both after all, and this was perfect.

''You're so beautiful Cloud, I can't wait to do things to you,'' Zack breathed into Cloud's neck as they moved forward, ending his sentence with a hot wet trail over the sensitive earlobe. Cloud's moans were arousing him in ways he never thought possible and he couldn't wait to get in the boy's pants.

Cloud now laid sprawled on his back, his shirt discarded and Zack making fast work of his pants. Sephiroth was kneeling where his head was resting on the bed and in a matter of seconds he was fully exposed to both men and his face tinted an even deeper crimson as the thought crossed his mind. _'Oh god I'm naked before them both.'_

''Don't hide it,'' Sephiroth smiled as Cloud tried to hide his sex by closing his legs, noticing the deep blush on his face as he said so. He placed both hands on each knee and firmly coaxed Cloud's legs apart. ''I want to see everything Cloud, especially that part of you that hasn't been touched yet.''

''Sweet Shiva I want you so much,'' Zack moaned, his erection already leaking precum just from the sight of the golden lithe body with curves and muscles to drool over sprawled out before him. He grinned when Cloud tried to hide himself and at Sephiroth's response.

Cloud looked up at Sephiroth and then he looked at Zack, smiling as he thought there was no place he'd rather be at the moment. His 18th birthday gift was getting fucked by the men he adored and he would have it no other way.

''Prepare him Zack,'' Sephiroth instructed and got a toothy yes sir from the younger SOLDIER as he brought his head down and trailed his tongue slowly on the underside of Cloud's cock.

''Zack~~~'' Cloud moaned and threw his head back as the warm tongue sent massive jolts of pleasure up his spine. When the head was envelope and Zack started using it like a lollipop he arched his entire body, wanting more of that talented tongue. ''It feels…….so…..good,'' Cloud moaned again as he held tight to Sephiroth's leg and the man decided to play with his nipples, pinching and squeezing the hardened, pink nubs. He felt about ready to explode from all the sensation and was not able to stop the sounds leaving his mouth. He heard a soft whimper escape his lips when he felt Zack's mouth leave his erection and he slowly opened one eye to see him walking away.

Sephiroth was as hard as a rock! And he continued to let Zack have his fun as long as he didn't try to penetrate the boy first, he knew Zack knew better than to go against him. He restrained himself and allowed Cloud to have his fun with Zack, the major event would be with him of course and deflowering the boy is something he looked forward to immensely. He heard Zack murmur something and then he allowed Cloud's heavily weeping cock to slide from his mouth, then he walked over to the table where he placed the items earlier. He rolled his eyes when he saw the other returning with a glob of frosting all over his fingers.

''I swear Zackary you are something else entirely,'' Sephiroth grinned, his green eyes glinting with the thought of how Zack would put the sweet stuff to use.

''I want him to be even sweeter for his birthday Seph. Besides, I'm the one eating him.'' A toothy grin graced Zack's features at that comment. He rubbed the cocoa brown fluffy concoction up and down Cloud's length, earning a moan in response and then he placed a finger with a huge amount at his entrance, smearing it around his puckered hole. He pinned Cloud's eye as the boy watched him do his thing with his cock and ass, licking his lips in a sultry manner. ''I love sweets Cloud, I'll be eating you for a very long time,'' he grinned, licking his lips when Cloud's whole body turned a deeper shade of crimson and he turned his head shyly to the side. For the remainder of the frosting that was left on his hand he placed his fingers by Sephiroth's lips and moaned when the man licked each one clean. He then went back to work licking Cloud's nether region completely clean too, listening as his cries filled the room. Then he worked one and then two fingers slowly inside him.

Cloud gasped loudly, eyes wide when Zack placed his lips...there…in… you know…that place that he shouldn't. It felt incredible when his ass was being rimmed by Zack and he couldn't stop the moans that drifted from his lips. The man's tongue was like a shock to his system, overwhelming his senses. His voice was stifled effectively a moment later when Sephiroth claimed his mouth with his own, kissing him deeply as he wrapped both hands around his neck. It was near indescribable what he was feeling being here and being pleasured by both men he loved the most. His eyes went wide as he felt the first digit probing, then sliding inside him. It was a bit uncomfortable at first but he soon got use to it and by the time he was bucking on the first finger another was added.

''I think he's prepared enough Zackary, I'll be taking my turn now,'' Sephiroth purred and grabbed Cloud's leg, turning his whole body around to face him in one swift motion, his erection nudging at the boy's entrance almost immediately.

''No Sephiroth sir, that's too big, it won't fit,'' Cloud exclaimed as he saw the huge 8 ½ inch rock hard cock ready to tear him apart, his eyes going wide. He suddenly felt afraid and wanted to stop, didn't want this anymore because the man's length was intimidating and he subconsciously nibbled on his bottom lip, something he did out of habit when afraid.

Zack hoped Sephiroth would not hurt the boy and in a bid to calm Cloud down, he captured his kiss bruised lips with his own before trailing his tongue down his neck to settle on one of his hardened nubs while his fingers toyed with his length. He hoped it was a good enough distraction as he brought Cloud pleasure to counteract Sephiroth's pain. He could feel the boy arching slightly, knowing he WAS feeling the pain of being stretched for the first time……….and by a well endowed general at that but obviously his tactic was working because as much as the blonde squirmed, he didn't try to stop any of them either.

Sephiroth slid in with much work, working the too tight opening to become pliable and accept all of him. It was hard, Cloud's ass was like a vice, not wanting to yield to his actions and he took his time, watching through lidded eyes as Zack worked his tongue over the blonde's body. A heady moan left his lips when he was finally seated and his head tilted back gently as the tight muscles squeezed down on him, making him feel absolutely incredible, enticing him to go even deeper. He could feel his body filling with wanton need from the throbbing squeeze Cloud's muscles were creating around his already aching cock and his eyes burned with the fire that was his desire. He was in a delirium of sweet Cloud's most treasured position and the thought of being the first just made him sink in the rapture of the entire situation.

''Seph……..sir it hurts,'' Cloud moaned lowly, but now it was Zack's lips on his flaming erection once again while the General was slowly seating himself deep within him and the fellatio was doing a too good job of lessening the pain as a paradox of emotions washed over his body. He looked into the green depth that was Sephiroth's eyes nestled between the long fluttering lashes, watching his long fluent hair bounce with each movement. His long, silver bangs were starting to barely stick to his face as there was a very thin coat of sweat, almost invisible if one wasn't looking. _'Beautiful…..'_ Cloud thought and then another moan escaped his lips when he realized that pain had given way to a dull ache and he was now feeling 99% pleasure from everything that was being done to him. He felt like cumming, so close he was to the edge when Zack stopped because Sephiroth had said something.

''Zack, I think the boy is ready for a good ass pounding yes?'' Sephiroth smirked as he saw no trace of pain on Cloud's soft features and he was now arching his lower body into all ministrations being administered, his chest rising and falling more rapidly, his exquisitely flushed body one for the Gods as young as he was.

''Nononononon, don't stop Zack…..please,'' Cloud whined, not liking that his explosion to the promised land ended whit Zack's talented mouth leaving his heated flesh.

Zack and Sephiroth both smiled at Cloud's plea as he was known for being one to not speak out so openly about his needs. Zack gasped as Sephiroth pulled him into a deep kiss, the move intense as he pushed him away a moment later then in one swift motion he was angling Cloud with both feet up to his chest, driving himself as deep as he could go.

''SEPHIROTH!'' Cloud cried, eyes wide as the man hit that spot inside known to make men cry……..well gay ones anyway. It felt so incredibly good, so alarmingly heady he urged the man to go deeper, almost dared him as he held his legs tight, drawing them to his chest. He had no idea sex felt this good and if he did, he would have not denied Zack all those advances ago, no regard for being a child back then. Sephiroth's cock was turning his world upside down, round and round and he wanted…….no needed more, many MANY more times like this…..from both since he was sure Zack wouldn't be left out even if he didn't get to go first. He had obediently listened to his mother back in Nibelheim about waiting until he was of legal age to have any form of sexual relation and now that the bliss of sexual awareness was washing over him, he cursed his good boy upbringing in his head, seeing that he was missing out on something this intense, this nerve wrecking, though he'd never go against his mother in the same breath, he was just in a haze from what he was feeling.

''Oh god Seph fuck me, go deeper.'' Sephiroth's seed threaten to spill as he pounded Cloud's ass and the new sexual attitude from the reserved recruit was doing a damn good job of sending him there quicker. He growled, something feral as he pounded that orifice, knowing the boy would be hurting later, especially since Zack wasn't so bad off either down below. _Mmm, maybe I'll create a temporary sick notification for his lack of ability to train if it is proven he cannot walk properly tomorrow. Only Shiva knows the fat bastard would kill us if he knew what we were up to…….no fraternization my ass. Jack ShinRa can kiss my ass, I will not be denied such opportunities as this._

And Zack felt the same. The no fraternization rule between ShinRa employees was one often broken, ESPECIALLY by the turks. And the whole group got branded really because of the actions of one red haired turk who couldn't seemed to keep his legs closed.

Zack had been playing with himself the whole time he was pleasuring Cloud, not able to quench the thirst of his desire at the sight of one extremely beautiful General deflowering an equally beautiful blond cadet. There was just something about Cloud, that salacious body on the edge of manhood, wrapped in sun kissed, golden, creamy skin that was near impossible to resist. And those glossy, Chibi blue orbs, so innocent in gaze they were like a pedophiles wet dreams, so child-like anybody could have easily been deceived. He moaned as he watched Sephiroth begin to harshly pound into Cloud, hearing the boy's scream escalate the deeper he was penetrated and the more his sweet spot was hit. There was just something scorching about watching Cloud spread his legs like a whore for the General, begging for more, and all this from a virgin………

It was too fucking much!

Zack watched Sephiroth wrap a hand around Cloud's erection and then he roughly pumped him until a scream was ripped from his throat, or tried to before he quickly stifled the sound with his own lips. He didn't miss the deep arch of Cloud's back as the white substance left his body in ribbon like consistency to coat his abdomen and Sephiroth's hand. A restore materia might be needed when they were both through with the blonde, he thought with mild amusement. Cloud did not make you want to go easy on him being as delectable as he was with those heart shaped lips just right for kissing and maybe fellatio when he was through helping to break him in.

It was with fervented motion, almost painful that Sephiroth made the last two thrust that signaled the release of his own seed after feeling Cloud's muscles lock tightly around his length, seeming to milk him of his essence. He buried his face into the blonde's neck after his release, feeling feverish from such an intense orgasm. He could hear what almost sounded like labored breathing as he felt Cloud's chest rising and falling rapidly, almost making him hard again. But alas, he couldn't hoard the boy as much as he wanted to because Zack was still there, waiting his turn like a good SOLDIER.

Cloud kept moaning even after Sephiroth was through, he could feel his inside burning and the man's seed slowly seeping out of his ass. He weakly ran a hand through the silver hair falling over his upper body, but felt a second later as the man rolled away, almost whimpering with the loss of contact. A moment later his legs were being hoisted up again, this time so the sole of his feet could rest on Zack's shoulders. He felt that length, just as big as Sephiroth's if not a bit bigger…_he couldn't tell but they were both huge_, find its way rooted inside him, making him moan out as the already sore orifice was once more being penetrated. ''ZACK!'' he moaned as that spot was hit once again, sending more jolts of pleasure up his already tingling spine. Unlike Sephiroth's almost graceful movements Zack's was more unhindered, the movements of a man whose passion was building up over time, overflowing with the raw urge to just fuck him senseless and he felt it every time he was pushed backwards with Zack's forward thrusts which threatened to tear him apart.

Sephiroth watched from beside the two how feral Zack was being, loud grunts of pleasure escaping his lips as he literally fucked the boy into the mattress. Now what little guilt he had felt from 'weaseling' his way to being first to penetrate flew out the window because if Cloud had to deal with that first thing the boy would probably be fucked to death right now, having hardly any use to himself. Luckily he was there to 'soften' the channel for Zack's brute attacks, which seemed to be bringing the boy immense pleasure at the moment.

''Come here,'' Zack growled as he grabbed Cloud's hands and pull him up so he was basically straddling him while he knelt on both knees, feeling those small arms wrap around his neck for support. Cloud had been screaming his name the entire time as he gripped his waist crushingly and pumped the young body up and down on his hardened shaft, making sure the boy got every agonizing inch he had to offer. He could feel Cloud's own cock rubbing on both their abdomen, sticky precum slicking their flesh for easier friction and it was all so damn PERFECT he never wanted it to stop. He wanted to be buried in such a tight beauty the rest of his life and never leave, never stray except with the exception of maybe the General.

Sephiroth watched, eyes barely a slit in concentration of the boy whose upper body was dangling from Zack's, the grip on the SOLDIERS neck the only thing keeping him from toppling over. His sinewy legs were wrapped around Zack's waist and his head thrown back, mouth open as Zack kept treating him like a doll, his strength so high above Cloud's he was tossing him like something much lighter than the human he was. Every muscle in Zack's body flexed as he concentrated on the pleasure, spiky hair bouncing swiftly as he moved unbridled.

''Oh god Cloud you're so good, feel so good,'' Zack moaned as he looked into the flushed, sweaty face of the boy he was currently driving into like a pile driver, his mewling cries turning him on further. He also has been waiting ever since the promise was made, his desire building over the period which is now being unleashed in a fury of grunts and moans and unhindered, animalistic penetration. He suddenly felt a hungry pair of lips on is, sucking his tongue harshly. He did not see when Sephiroth had moved towards them and they were intertwined at the mouth, kiss scorching in every sense of the word. He was on the verge of cumming and in a bid to make Cloud cum first, he began to slowly rock his hips while pumping the boy roughly, coaxing his seed to spill at any second.

Sephiroth's lips had moved from Zack's to Cloud's and he was barely a moment too late before he was able to stifle another gut wrenching scream from Cloud's throat, his signal that he was in fact cumming. His body shook hard as waves of pleasure washed over him and he could faintly make out the slight rolling back of those blue eyes that indicated Zack had himself cum also. He watched both men topple over, a tangle of limbs as they both seemed to be on the edge of unconsciousness. He left them both as they were to rest and slid on back his clothes, preparing to go back to the common room for maybe a drink. ''Happy birthday Cloud,'' he murmured as he placed a soft kiss atop the burning forehead before turning to show himself out.


End file.
